Right heart dysfunction is associated with poor outcomes in patients with valvular disease, cardiomyopathy, diastolic dysfunction, and pulmonary arterial hypertension, as well as patients having recent heart transplants. Conversely, preserved right ventricular function, even in the setting of elevated pulmonary arterial pressure, is associated with improved survival, decreased hospitalization, and improved exercise capacity in patients with chronic heart failure. Early diagnosis of right ventricular dysfunction could lead to more effective treatment and, ultimately, better outcomes.